dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo (New Earth)
(deceased); numerous sons (all deceased); Su-Lehmon (daughter, deceased); Bueno Excellente | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 305 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue, White | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Czarnian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Priest; Assassin; Bounty Hunter | PlaceOfBirth = Czarnia | Creators = Roger Slifer; Keith Giffen | First = Omega Men #3 | Last = Weird Worlds Vol 2 6 | Quotation = I killed every living thing on Czarnia fer fun. I killed Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny an' things that don't even exist, an' so help me, I tried ta follow th' triple-fold path o' peace. I tried my best... but frag me for a bastich, even I got limits! | Speaker = Lobo | QuoteSource = 52 Vol 1 36 | HistoryText = Lobo, whose name comes from a Khund dialect and means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it," is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was a virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane and became the planet's first mental patient in ten millennia after the infant Lobo chewed off four of her fingers. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Omega Men Lobo played an important role in the Citadel War, in his capacity as a bounty hunter. He was hired by the Citadel's human agent Harry Hokum to capture the Euphorian known as Kalista in a bid to learn the secret behind her home world's planetary shield. Along with fellow bounty hunters Bedlam and Berserk, he raided the mothership belonging to the Omega Men, where upon he engaged in combat with Kalista. Soon after, Harry Hokum hired Lobo once again, this time to assassinate the Omega Men's interim leader Tigorr. Lobo never had the opportunity to complete the contract however. After the Citadel War ended, Lobo was then hired by Kalista's husband Primus to help them infiltrate a Citadel prison facility and free several of Primus' captured allies. During the prison break, Lobo killed the supreme commander of the surviving Citadel military forces. –#10 Justice League Lobo made his first appearance on the planet Earth when he was hired by Manga Khan to take out the newly formed Justice League International. But after Big Barda teleported Lobo across the galaxy, Lobo landed on Earth smack in the Justice League Embassy. After a brief altercation with Guy Gardner, Lobo hung around, pretending to be a friend, waiting for the right moment. But before he could act, Manga Khan canceled his contract. L.E.G.I.O.N. For a such a fierce bounty hunter and a loner, Lobo still held a few surprises under his brash exterior. He would prove to be more a team player than anyone would think. He kept a secret pod of pet Space Dolphins that he cared for. When one of the dolphins was killed, Lobo tracked the perpetrators to Vril Dox II's newly formed band of freedom fighters, the L.E.G.I.O.N. Lobo single handily crippled the entire team, but was halted by Vril Dox II, who offered to provide protection for the Space Dolphins in exchange for Lobo's service in the L.E.G.I.O.N. Lobo accepted and accompanied the new team to Cairn, known galaxy wide as the "drug world." There the team dismantled the drug lords' empire by sheer brains and brawn. Vril Dox II also took advantage of Lobo's ability to multiply, which helped them destroy the remainder of Cairn's opposing rulers. During this mission, Dox secretly poisoned Lobo and his clones. Lobo was depowering, lost his ability to multiply, and his clones were destroyed. It was later revealed that one of Lobo's clones escaped to the planet Kannit. During Lobo's service in the L.E.G.I.O.N., it was clear that he held no personal love for any of his teammates. He followed Vril Dox II's orders out of some sense of honor, but did not hesitate to break both of Garryn Bek's legs. But even Vril Dox II was not immune. When Vril Dox II was raped and killed by Stealth, he too was cloned. Lobo took advantage of Vril Dox II's vulnerability and attempted to kill the clone in order to be free from his pact. Lobo was sent on an undercover mission to bring down a formidable opponent: the space pirate Dagon-Ra of the planet Trom whose natives have the power to transmute matter. He joined Dagon-Ra's crew and lead a successful mutiny against him. Superman Draaga found an intergalactic taxi driver to take him to Earth to get revenge on Superman. Just as they left the bar, Lobo arrived. Lobo was boozing it up at the bar when he heard two aliens in a bar corner discussing the odds of Draaga's return battle with Superman. Lobo got involved in the conversation, and the aliens got Lobo drunk enough to where he accepted a bet that he could kill Superman. Lobo, along with the bar's delivery guy Raof and Bibbo Bibbowski, traveled to the Fortress of Solitude, but Superman wasn't there. While the three were tooling around inside, Superman arrived. Lobo attacked Superman, and the two brawled through the Fortress. Superman escaped to a Kryptonian exo-suit he had, and battled Lobo outside while wearing the suit. Lobo blew the suit up with missiles from his spacehog, and Lobo and Bibbow presumed Superman dead. They then collapsed, both very drunk. It turned out that Superman was safe inside the Fortress, and had faked his death inside the suit. Mister Miracle Lord Manga Kahn accidentally captured space-dolphins belonging to Lobo, who came looking for them. After an altercation, Lobo recruited Mister Miracle to help him find his space-dolphins on Mogo. Guy Gardner Guy Gardner had to get back on his feet after his fight with Hal Jordan for Sector 2814, so he tried crimefighting ringless. When that didn't work, he enlisted the help of Lobo to go with him to Qward to get Sinestro's ring. Guy and Lobo then retrieved the ring. Lobo eventually got into a fight with Guy, over the events on Qward. Breakdowns Lobo was hired by Lord Manga Kahn to take in Despero. Despero had been currently running rampant on Earth. Lobo tried to take the monster in, but met fierce resistance from the Justice League International and the Justice League Europe. Lobo, the JLE, and the newly formed Conglomerate all launched a frontal assault on Despero, but the monster was able to fend them all off. But Kilowog and L-Ron arrived, and Kilowog accidentally uploaded L-Ron's consciousness into Despero's head. Lord Manga Kahn then paid Lobo his fee for helping take down Despero, and also offered to finance the reconstruction of Times Square. Superman's Resurrection At one point, Lobo went back to Earth to prove that he was still better than Superman, even though Superman was resurrected. Along the way, Lobo destroyed a planet called Thanotopsia, which attracted the attention of a group of aliens that followed Lobo to Earth where Lobo confronted Superman in Metropolis. After a battle, Superman punched Lobo into orbit, and Lobo landed on the alien ship where he was attacked by a number of robot bounty hunters. Superman took out the disintegration cannon on the ship and hauled it away from Earth. Superman then caught back up to the ship and helped Lobo defeat the bounty hunters. Lobo then decided to not fight Superman anymore since Superman helped him out. Miss Tribb When Vril Dox II later hired Lobo to transport a prisoner to him safe and alive, Lobo thought that the transport normally wouldn't be more than a boring job. It turns out the prisoner in question is not only the person who wrote the book on Lobo, but was also his fourth grade teacher, Miss Tribb. The Legion Of Decency, a group of old women who want to kill Miss Tribb for writing such a nasty book; a group of truckers, after an altercation at a truck stop; the Dnedia Police S.W.A.T. Team after Lobo killed their chief; and the Pan-Galactic Demolition Dance Company after having to get Miss Tribb from their show and slaughtering many of their dance troop were among the groups of enemies Lobo were being tracked by. The only people on his side were a gang calling themselves the Sons of Lobo, not that he cares or even knows. While each of the groups have their reasons for wanting Lobo and Miss Tribb dead, he eventually falls into the hands of The Orthography Commandos who seek to remove the ignorant and functionally illiterate from the universe. They have a special way of eliminating these so called unwanted by holding a spelling bee. Lobo was smarter than he lets on, especially when he's given words to spell that he likes, such as "Genocide", for example. Things go his way until he makes the mistake of telling these people that Miss Tribb is a teacher. Eventually, Lobo loses his patience with these people and kills them all. Unfortunately, after this situation was sorted out with violence, he contacts Vril Dox II and tells him he's taking a vacation on Revel-7. He does this over an unsecured line and it draws everyone to him like flies. One world wide riot and massive body count later, Lobo delivers Miss Tribb to Vril Dox II, alive and well, but as soon as Vril receives the old woman, Lobo fixes things so that he is, once again, is the Last Czarnian. 52 Lobo eventually turned his back on his violent ways and became an archbishop in the First Celestial Church of the Triple Fish-God. He became a protector of sorts to a massive colony of refugees from Sector 3500 and also gained possession of the Emerald Eye of Ekron. He happened to arrive in an asteroid field just in time to kill Devilance, rescuing Animal Man, Adam Strange and Starfire, who were stranded in space. Starfire negotiated a deal with him, in which he would help them out of their predicament if they helped him with his problems. After helping the heroes defeat Lady Styx, he brought the Emerald Eye to the triple-headed fish god, who agreed to release Lobo from his vow of non-violence in exchange. When told that the Emerald Eye was the only thing that can kill the fish god, Lobo blasted him with it. One Year Later After the battle on Apokolips, Lobo's soul was sent to Hell. Lobo's suffering was enough to power Neron's entire region of Hell. When the demons Etrigan and Blue Devil went on a rampage through Hell to seek revenge on Neron, they accidentally freed Lobo from his prison. In order to buy time to fully recover before battling Czarnian, Etrigan stole Blue Devil's soul and told him he would have to fight Lobo to get it back. Lobo however during his rampage through the underworld cut off the magician Zatara's head, which angered his daughter, Zatanna who engaged in an intense battle with him before paralyzing him in place to escape with her team. Brightest Day Lobo appeared on Earth to capture a bounty on the Red Lantern Atrocitus's head. After battling Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro, he left without finishing his job. The mystery of his retreat is revealed as the fight was all staged by Atrocitus in order for the latter to gain the trust of the New Guardians. As a payment, Lobo was given a Red Power Ring. R.E.B.E.L.S. Still using the Red Power Ring, Lobo was recruited by Vril Dox II, who requires his help battling Brainiac and Pulsar Stargrave. Due to the fact that the Space Church that Lobo oversaw was spending more money than it was taking in, Lobo needed to work for Vril Dox as his personal enforcer. Even losing his Spacehog, Lobo saves the planet Colu, but Brainiac and Pulsar Stargrave escaped. Lobo later battled Altin Ad'Ms, the Green Lantern of Sector 2828, to a stand still. He was later tricked into thinking that there was another Czarnian still alive, but Astrild Storm-Daughter, using pheromones to confuse Lobo, for this trick he later killed Astrild. After tracking Astrild's origins to the Psion Homeworld he would go toe to toe with Smite, her friend and ally. The fight would only pause because Lobo was winning and wanted to get drunk instead of fighting. Lobo and Smite go to a bar and share a drink and war stories. He then explains to Smite he shouldn't be mad at him, he should be mad at Starro. Lobo and Smite then attack the now helpless Starro. | Powers = * : It is said that Czarnians can only be truly killed by other Czarnians (though this does not matter to Lobo either way, as he cannot die by any means). Furthermore, Lobo has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. Lobo can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. ** : His strength varies greatly from writer to writer. Lobo has shown strength sufficient enough to knock out Superman with his blows without too much apparent effort, but at times is barely able to pick up cars. At most times, Lobo is shown to be on par with Superman in terms of strength. He has even shown enough strength to destroy entire planets. More often than not, Lobo is able to effortlessly lift far in excess of 100 tons. ** : He possesses inexhaustible stamina and in most interpretations cannot tire. ** : Lobo is functionally immortal and cannot die no matter what happens. He is immune to the effects of aging and disease and has been banned from entering either Heaven or Hell. ** : He has at times shrugged off blows from the likes of Superman with no damage, taken planet-destroying attacks without so much as a scratch but at other occurrences has had his skin penetrated by bullets and had only some resistance against most magic spells and attacks. ** : Lobo possesses the ability to sharpen his awareness and increase his temporal flow, appearing to move faster than humanly possible. He can move at incredible speeds. ** : Lobo does not need any food, water, air, or sleep and he can survive in the vacuum of space without any harm. ** : If Lobo does somehow sustain an injury, his accelerated healing enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue instantly, with little apparent pain. He will apparently heal from any injury. For instance, Lobo can regenerate out of a pool of his own blood, apparently recycling the cells instantly. The speed of regeneration has also varied throughout his appearances. ** : If Lobo spills even a drop of blood, that drop can become a completely new Lobo. This ability was later removed by Vril Dox but since then it appears to have been restored. ** : According to Lobo's own words, he "ride through the cold of space and the heat of blazing suns". Once he withstood a flaming attack which killed dozens of Thunderers of Qward around him. | Abilities = * : As unbelievable as it may seem, despite his violent and loutish nature, Lobo seems to have a genius-level intellect in matters of destruction and violence. He can create complex virulent agents and the necessary antidotes to them such as the one he let loose on Czarnia, resulting in the deaths of the entire population in the span of one week. He was also able to scavenge parts from a destroyed time hopper and attach them to his own bike, producing a working time machine. ** * : The tracking ability allows him to trace any prey across even the Universe. * : By his own account, Lobo can speak 17,897 different languages from across the galaxy. ** Morse Code: Lobo can communicate in Morse Code. * : Lobo is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, being able to hold his own against such accomplished fighters as Superman. , Batman , Aquaman and Etrigan * : According to Lobo's own words, a power ring is powered by willpower, and no one has more willpower than himself. He once used his own willpower in conjunction with his fabulous strength to break a force field created by G'nort. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Unpredictable Temperament: Lobo loves to fight, loses patience easily, is very arrogant and does not get along in a group. At the time he was in the L.E.G.I.O.N., his comrades were often the target of his physical and verbal violence. * Moral Code: Lobo is an infallible man of his word. He will never break a contract, even if it means his death. However, experience has taught him to choose his words carefully to allow for loopholes. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Spacehog | Weapons = * Chained Hook: Though he employs a wide arsenal of firearms, explosives and blades, Lobo's signature weapon is a large hook on a chain. Aside from use as a weapon, he also uses it to tie up opponents or drag them behind his bike. * "Frag" grenades * Lobo has already been shown carrying countless other weapons, as a laser weapon, a large knife, and even a guilt grenade. | Notes = * Illustrators have historically taken liberties with Lobo's hair color. In his earliest appearances, his hair was purple. In later appearances, it was black and in many issues it is actually colored grey. * Originally, Lobo belonged to a race of aliens called the Velorpians, who were all killed by the Psions, with Lobo the only survivor. After Crisis on Infinite Earths, the name of this race was retroactively changed in later appearances to the Czarnians, with Lobo himself now the cause of their genocide. | Trivia = * Lobo's favorite color is "Sepulcher Black", which he names his hair color after. * Lobo's name translates to He Who Devours Your Entrails And Thoroughly Enjoys It. * Lobo is also known as the Main Man, the Bo, Master Frag, Mister Machete, Popebo, the Thrash and Li'l Lobo. * Lobo possesses a fondness for space dolphins, which sometimes affects his judgment. Additionally, Lobo's word is the only thing he finds sacred, and will keep his promises, even to his detriment. He is also highly susceptible to gas attacks and is extremely violent even to his allies. *"Lobo" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Wolf". * "Bob Bastiche" was actually the name of the first employer to hire Lobo for bounty hunting work. He claims to have adopted the man's name as a saying just because he liked the sound of it. * Lobo was, allegedly, hired to assassinate Santa Claus by the Easter Bunny, and succeeded. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Lobo (DC Comics) | Links = }} Category:L.E.G.I.O.N. members Category:R.E.B.E.L.S. members Category:1983 Character Debuts Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Grey Hair Category:Purple Hair